minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Northern Lights
"The glorious Northern Lights grow powerful as they process the blessed energy of the sparkling coal." Overview Northern Lights is a Reborn-Tier furnace that processes ore at a value depending on how much sparkling coal has been processed. For every sparkling coal ore, the multiplier is raised by x37.5 with a maximum cap of x937.5 (25 sparkling coal ore are needed to reach the cap; this is notified to the user through text above the furnace saying +1 Charge). The maximum cap can be notified to the player when the pillars do not rise with excessive amounts of sparkling coal ore. The multiplier decreases by x37.5 for every 10 ores processed; this includes non-sparkling coal ore (this is signalled with a sound effect). This means the Northern Lights requires maintenance to be used effectively. This furnace was first announced on Berezaa's Twitch where he complained about its unions. The name "Northern Lights" was also suggested on-stream. In order to make coal ore sparkle, you would need at least one of the following: a Schrodinger Evaluator, a Flaming Schrodinger Evaluator, Gate of Eclipse, The Dreamcatcher, Aether Schrodinger, or Frozen Eclipse. The Northern Lights currently serves very little purpose as players are high enough life to perform The Ultimate Sacrifice when they reach the life required to have the chance of obtaining this furnace, as well as having the rarest chance of all reborn-tier items. On the Easter update on 04/15/2017, the Northern Lights base multiplier was increased by 50% (from x25 to x37.5) and its max charge increased from 20 to 25. This meant a maximum cap multiplier from x500 to x937.5. Trivia * Northern Lights is the first reborn item that requires a life higher than 500 (Being life 1000+). * The release date of Northern Lights was pushed back a day as Berezaa wanted the pillars on the Northern Lights to rise when sparkling coal ore were processed. ** The functionality of the Northern Lights was suggested by user iceeeeey6, in which berezaa deemed him a genius. * Northern Lights is the second item to have a photoshopped thumbnail with the first being Ore Tixicator. With the The Ultimate Update, Berezaa has gotten into the habit of photoshopping many thumbnails, especially with Reborn Fusions. * This is the best furnace in the game in terms of multiplier other than cell furnaces. In terms of functionality, the Northern Lights has more drawback than say the Blood Magic. * As of 11/13/2016, this is the rarest reborn item in the game. Previously, it was the Dreamer's Anguish & Blood Magic, and before that the Dragon Blaster. * Northern Lights was previously planned to be similar to the Sage Redeemer. * The Northern Lights is the fourth visually changing item, the first being Lunar Refiner, the second being Solar Flare and the third being Blood Magic. All items excluding Lunar Refiner are/were obtained from rebirth. * The name Northern Lights was suggested by Twitch user withawoter36 in Berezaa's November 11 Development Stream in chat. * The Northern Lights has a beam which is easily visible from far distances, similar to the Orbitable Upgrader. However, Northern Lights' beam behaves more like rising particles and is not visible from below the map. * This is currently the 2nd item in Miner's Haven to have been made by more than one person, the 'Ol Faithful was the first community that was made by CaptainMario4 and Pr0mega. * This item was released alongside the Dragonglass Mine and Boomite Mine. * The Northern Lights is just one of the 3 items that have beams. The first one being Orbitable Upgrader, the third being Quantum Clockwork. * The Northern Lights is one of the few furnaces that changes its multiplier. * Another source of sparkling coal ore would be from the beams emitted from The Dreamcatcher, because of the fact that they make ore sparkle. * Since the Ore Tixicator takes the attributes of the first ore to be used in the Tix ores, it can be used to make the Tix ores be able to charge up the Northern Lights, effectively making +7 charge from a single sparkling coal ore instead of +1. Category:Rebirth Category:Reborn Category:Furnace er Category:Miner's Haven Submission Category:Animated Category:Large Category:Multiplier-Changing Furnaces